


Want It

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Discussion of mpreg, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Mitch thinks he's home alone.





	Want It

**Author's Note:**

> Tag Info: Dirty talk does contain elements of mpreg and victim blaming

Mitch is doing dishes when someone grabs him from behind. They cover his mouth so he can't yell and pin him painfully against the counter. 

"Behave, and I won't hurt you," a low voice rumbles against his hair. The hand over his mouth tightens painfully and Mitch whimpers, nodding. He lets himself be touched, a hand skimming up under his shirt to explore his belly, higher up to pinch a nipple. Mitch jerks and whines, trying to squirm away but he just gets pulled back against the man's chest. His mouth is uncovered briefly, but that same hand wraps around his throat and squeezes. "Be. Have."

Unable to take a breath, Mitch slumps and nods, closing his eyes tightly. The pressure eases up and the hand still on his waist sneaks back under his shirt. Rough fingers skate over the soft skin of his belly, tracing little circles there. Mitch tries not to squirm or scream, breathing in shallow pants as his mind races. The hand drops from his throat to his waist, and he can't hold back the sound he makes when the man grinds against his ass, obviously hard. 

"Mmm, sweet thing. I'm gonna have such a good time putting a baby in you."

"Please," Mitch whispers ."Please no."

The man ignores him, turning them so he can bend Mitch over the island. Mitch tries to shove him off, but the man is heavy, pressing him down and twisting an arm up behind his back until Mitch groans in pain. "Please, I'm sorry, I - I'll behave," he whimpers. 

"You better. I've been waiting a long time to get my hands on you. I won't be happy if you ruin this for me." 

Shivering, Mitch bites his lip hard as rough hands drag his shorts and boxers down, leaving them caught around his knees. He flinches at the sound of a zipper, but the hand on his wrists goes tight and sends a twinge of pain up his arm and through his shoulder.

Mitch can feel himself hyperventilating, and the pressure of the man holding him down makes it hard to catch his breath, the hard countertop painful against his ribs. He loses his grip on his control when he feels a finger press between cheeks, giving a sharp cry and thrashing, trying to kick. The breath gets knocked out of him when the man drops all of his weight on top of Mitch. 

"I fucking said to stop, but you just can't listen, huh?" There's a shift and then the thick head of the man's cock presses against his hole, nudging in just enough to sting. "Now, either you can be a good boy and let me stretch you, or you can take my cock just like this. Either way, you're taking it, and as often as I wanna give it to you tonight."

"Please," Mitch gasps. "Please, I'm sorry, I'll be good." 

It's a moment or two before the pressure lets up. Mitch's dizzy and breathless, unable to do anything about it when the man tugs both of his hands behind his back and ties them together with a bit of rope. 

"Alright, sweet thing. Just be quiet now, and we'll both have a good time, alright?" 

Closing his eyes again, Mitch tries to breathe slow and ignore the slick finger that presses against his hole and then in. 

"Mm, that guy that keeps hanging around here must give it to you pretty good, huh? You took that so easy. Let’s try another." Too soon, a second finger edges inside and Mitch groans at the stretch of it. He tenses, but the man doesn't scold him for it. Instead he spreads his fingers, working Mitch open. "Yeah, you really are easy for it. It's a wonder you're not knocked up yet. You must not let him hit it bare, but you're gonna let me, aren't you, baby."

Mitch shakes his head but doesn't speak; he gets a laugh out of the man anyway. "Yeah, I think you're gonna." 

A sob finally breaks free when the man draws his fingers out and Mitch feels the head of his cock against his hole. There's no hesitation before the man sinks in, his hips settling right against Mitch's ass. He leans over Mitch to kiss his neck, lips lingering there. Mitch can't hold back the tears, and the man seems to know it. 

"Don't be scared, sweetheart. You're more ready for a baby than you think you are. You'll love it once it starts to grow inside you; you're gonna be so fucking gorgeous, all round with my baby in you. Maybe you'll even give me more than one, huh?"

Mitch cries softly to himself as the man starts to fuck him; his cock his thick and heavy inside Mitch, relentless as it spreads him open over and over. He sobs out loud when the man slides a hand between his legs to fondle his cock, stroking him relentlessly. 

"I knew you liked it; fuck, you're so hard." Mitch shakes his head again, but is wholly ignored, now. "Gotta make sure you come, too; gives us a better chance of you getting pregnant, or so they say." 

Biting his lip hard, Mitch lets out a pained groan when the man finally drags an orgasm out of him, forcing him to spill come on his floor and cabinet doors. The man lets him go, then, using both of his hands on Mitch's hips to draw him back and hold him in place as he pounds in. The force of it drives cries from Mitch's mouth, his entire body oversensitive and he prays for it to end, right up until it does. 

Pressing in deep, the man comes with a grunt. The apartment is eerily quiet, now, save for their breathing. The man pats Mitch's hip, rubbing his hands over his back. "That's load number one, babe. How many more do you think we should do to make sure it takes?"

The guy pulls out surprisingly slow. He hikes Mitch further up on the counter, holding him there for a second before nudging Mitch's hips up to stuff some wadded up fabric under them. He ties Mitch's ankles with another length of rope and leaves him there, legs dangling. There's a soft pat to the back of his thighs once he's settled. "Just stay there, alright? Gotta keep it inside of you. I'll be right back."

Mitch tries to wriggle off the counter, hoping that if he can get to his feet he might be able to get out of the apartment, but his captor isn't gone that long. Unceremoniously, he hauls Mitch into his arms and carts him toward the bedroom, dropping him onto the bed still on his belly. 

"Nice setup you've got here," the man says, and Mitch can hear the sound of a buckle. "Should've guessed a pretty boy like you would be a little kinky. This is gonna be so much nicer." 

The guy unties Mitch's ankles only to start slipping a cuff over one. Realizing what he intends to do, Mitch kicks out; he's got no hope of escape if he lets the man put him in bondage. A strong hand grabs his ankle and drags him backward on the bed, the man climbing on top of him and using his weight to keep mitch pinned. 

"Oh, baby. You're gonna regret that." The man's breath is right against Mitch's ear, the full length of him pressing Mitch into the bed. He doesn't hesitate to push into Mitch hard and fast, making him cry out against the bedding. All that eases the way is the lube from before and cum, but the man doesn't seem to care. "I keep asking you to behave, and you just can't help yourself," the man grits out between thrusts. "I didn't want to be mean to you, but I guess I have to teach you a lesson." 

The bedding under Mitch's face is already wet with tears, and he sobs out loud at the rough pace. "P-please, it - it hurts," he whimpers. 

"Naughty boys get punished," is all the man says. He keeps up his pace, finishing with a couple hard snaps of his hips before he pulls out of Mitch quickly enough to make him jerk. "Now, are you going to be good?" 

"Y-yes," Mitch whispers. "I'll be good. Just- don't hurt me anymore."

“I wouldn’t have to if you would just behave.”

"I will. I-I'll be good, just - please?" 

Gentle fingers run over Mitch's back then. "Alright. I'll be nice, as long as you're good." Mitch goes limp, letting the man put his ankles and then his wrists in cuffs so he's spread out across the bed. He's sore everywhere already, including inside and he has no idea how long this man plans to keep him here like this. A pillow gets folded up and stuffed under his hips, keeping them elevated; Mitch can feel cool air against his wet, tender hole and that just starts him crying again. He lets the tears fall quietly, not wanting to incur any more of the man's wrath.

It's not long before the man is back between his legs, though he's not quite hard yet. He just plasters himself against Mitch and starts pressing kisses along the tops of his shoulder and against his neck. Hands explore Mitch's sides, caressing his hips; the contrast to before is stark and Mitch hates it. "There, this is much better, isn't it? I didn't like punishing you, sweetheart, but you have to know your place. Now we can knock you up sweet and easy." 

Mitch can't hold in the shudder when the man sits back and parts his cheeks further, thumbing lightly at his hole. "Poor, tender thing. We can make that better." There's the click of a cap and the drip of cool lube that makes Mitch flinch. The man rubs it in, adding a bit more before easing a slick finger inside. He does is slow and gentle, searching until he finds Mitch's prostate, laughing softly when Mitch twitches at the touch. Mitch buries his face in the pillows and silently cries as the man pushes his fingers in more.

The man works him gently, forcing Mitch to get hard until he's squirming with it, moaning despite himself. "There you go, baby. That feels good, huh?" Mitch doesn't acknowledge him, but the man doesn't seem to care. He eases his fingers out and slicks his cock, pushing carefully into Mitch. He thrusts slow, as gentle as promised, dropping more kisses against Mitch's skin.

"You're still so tight, just made for it," he murmurs. It's a slow, easy fuck, the man's cock dragging against Mitch's prostate once he figures out the right angle. He's relentless, humming to himself when Mitch shivers and comes unwillingly. "Perfect. There you are." 

Mitch loses his grasp on things after that, the stimulation far, far too much for his weary body and tender hole. He feels it when the man comes again, twitching slightly when he pulls out. Silent tears run down Mitch's cheeks, but he's not sobbing anymore; he's too tired for that. As though sensing his surrender, the man unbuckles his wrists and ankles, turning Mitch over before he takes him one last time. Mitch closes his eyes, feeling the kisses that get dropped on his face and throat, the hands that tease his nipples and hold his hips at just the right angle; he's done fighting and the man doesn't force him to come again. 

He spends a while longer mouthing at Mitch's nipples after the fourth time. "Sweet little tits. Will you let me play with them when they're full of milk? Because you know I'm gonna be back for you, sweetheart; I couldn't stay away, not when you're gonna have my baby."

It's quiet for a little while after the man pulls out and climbs off the bed. Then there's a warm cloth on Mitch's face, wiping away the tear tracks. It runs down his body, cleaning his cock and lightly between his cheeks before Auston tosses it toward the hamper. Mitch lets Auston pull him close and sighs when Auston kisses his forehead. "Jesus, Mitch." 

"Mmm, yeah. You okay?" 

"Am I - Yeah, I'm okay. Are you?" 

"Tired. You're mean." Mitch pokes him in the side, trying to make it clear that he's teasing.

"Did I hurt you?" 

"Not more than I wanted." Yawning, Mitch rolls on his back, looking up at Auston as he leans up on his elbow. "You did good." He's still feeling a bit sniffly, and Auston seems to get that, cradling his cheek and stealing little kisses. Mitch submits to it when Auston wants to check his wrists, ankles, and hole, knowing he needs to be sure Mitch isn't actually hurt before they can settle down for proper cuddles.


End file.
